1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor, more particularly to a ceiling fan motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional ceiling fan motor 100 includes a motor housing having top and bottom casing parts 11, 12, a stator 13 disposed between the top and bottom casing parts 11, 12, and a rotor 14 connected to the top and bottom casing parts 11, 12 and surrounding the stator 13. When choosing the size of the stator 13 and the rotor 14, reference must be made to the standard specifications of the top and bottom casing parts 11, 12. Since such standard specifications of the top and bottom casing parts 11, 12 are not suitable for small motors, the stator 13 and the rotor 14 of the conventional ceiling fan motor 100 necessarily must be made having large volumes. This contributes to increases in the cost and the weight of the motor 100. Further, since the sizes of the stator 13 and the rotor 14 are limited by the standard specifications of the top and bottom casing parts 11, 12, the conventional ceiling fan motor 100 cannot be designed flexibly so as to provide a desired power output.